


Rainbow Road Rage

by olympvs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, and boys being Ridiculous and Stupid, kind of?, sam and bucky are Tired, steve is competetive, this is just some fun light-hearted crack, video games are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs
Summary: When Tony and Steve get a little too heated about a game of Mario Kart, Sam and Bucky are there to help (or, more accurately, supervise in amusement).





	Rainbow Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this image](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/28/ce/cf/28cecfee0dd4381a8cb11421693a0e87.jpg), as well as the Put On The Suit discord server. 
> 
> Shoutout to clementine and [enki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu/) for giving this a read-over!

“I can’t BELIEVE you!” 

Tony’s voice came loud and angry, echoing through the facility and bouncing down the hallway where Sam and Bucky currently stood. Sam shot Bucky a look, to which Bucky merely raised an eyebrow. Before either of them could say anything, Steve’s bellowed response cut through the air. 

“You can’t believe ME? You’re the one being obstinate and childish!” 

Whatever Tony’s reply was, it was muffled, and the two men were left in the hallway with the uncomfortable sounds of fighting in the distance. 

“Would we be horrible people if we just turned around and pretended this wasn’t happening?” Bucky asked. 

They both winced as they heard something loud crash to the floor. 

“Probably,” Sam sighed. “C’mon, let’s see what these idiots are fighting about now.” 

“You know,” Bucky muttered, “they wouldn’t be nearly as intolerable if they got their heads out of their asses and just fucked each other.” 

“Worked for us.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but smiled as he bumped his non-metal shoulder against Sam’s. 

When they got to the living room, what they saw was… not quite what they had expected. 

Steve and Tony were both stood in front of the couch, the coffee table shoved away from them at an odd angle. And on top of the coffee table were two… controllers? 

“Three cups in a row you beat me, and you can’t let me have just one race? I’m not even asking for the trophy, just one stupid race Steve!” Tony yelled. 

“You can’t always get what you want, Tony! Don’t ask people to play video games with you if you’re just going to pout when you lose.” 

“You know, I think you’re cheating.” 

“How on earth could I _possibly_ be cheating at Mario Kart?”

“This thing is a dinosaur,” Tony said, gesturing to the N64 on the floor. “You and it were probably cozying up together back in the stone age. I, with my sprightly young eyes, just can’t keep track of its truly horrendous, pixelated graphics.”

“You do realize how absurd you sound, don’t you?” 

“Video games,” Bucky interrupted, voice deadpan. “You guys are arguing about video games.” 

The other men jolted, whirling around to stare at Sam and Bucky with wide eyes. 

“How long have you been standing there?” Tony asked. 

“Listen,” Sam said, waving off the question. “We came in here because we thought you guys were having some sort of blowout. Like an ‘oops, I’m sorry, we-need-to-replace-a-wall-in-the-gym blowout’. And instead you’re fighting over Mario Kart?”

“In my defense with the gym, if Tony hadn’t programmed that boxing dummy to sing lyrics from _Star Spangled Man With A Plan_ , I wouldn’t have felt the need to throw it so… vigorously,” Steve protested, but he at least had the decency to look sheepish. “And besides! I’m not letting Tony win a race just to feed his ego.” 

Tony let out a noise of protest. “This is not about my _ego_ , Rogers! This is about you being downright rude, and in a facility that I built and currently fund, might I remind you.” 

“You know Steve,” Bucky cut in, “he’s got a point. I mean, you are supposed to be Captain America. Being selfless, isn’t that your thing? Grinding Tony into the dirt doesn’t seem very noble of you.”

“I wouldn’t say it like that --” Tony said, but Sam cut him off. 

“Yeah dude, where’s your chivalry?”

“How dare you,” Steve said. “I’m a gentleman; chivalry is what I do. I’ll open the door, pull out your chair, buy you drinks -- I’ll even go down on you first, but when it comes to Mario Kart I draw the line. I’m sorry Tony, I love you, but I just can’t let you beat me in Mario Kart.” 

Immediately after he finished speaking Steve froze, seeming to realize what had just slipped out. There was a long, weighty silence as everyone processed exactly what he just said, no one sure what to say. 

“Did--” Tony’s voice came out in a croak, and he coughed to clear his throat. “Did you just say you’d go down on me?”

“Is that really what you’re gonna pull from that speech?” Sam asked, incredulous. 

“I, uh,” Steve looked like a deer in headlights, utterly unable to move or even speak. 

“Because if that’s the case,” Tony continued, “I would’ve just taken you straight to my bedroom instead of asking you to play this stupid game just as an excuse to spend time with you.” 

Steve’s mouth fell open, a flush rising on his cheeks. “Oh. Uh, yes?” He looked like he didn’t know what he was agreeing to, and then found his footing and spoke with confidence. “Yes I would very much like that. All of the -- yeah.” 

Tony’s face broken into a wide grin, and he reached for Steve’s hand. “Well then what are we waiting for, _mon capitaine_?” He tugged Steve out of the room, who followed him on stumbling but eager footsteps. 

“Well,” Bucky said after a moment, “That’s one way to solve that issue.” 

Sam hummed in agreement.

“Hey, you wanna go a few rounds?” Bucky said, gesturing to the now-abandoned console. 

“Uh-uh,” Sam said, shaking his head. “No way. I’m not letting us end up like those idiots.” 

Bucky’s grin turned feral. “What, are you just worried about how badly I’m going to trash you?” 

Sam stared at him, letting out a long sigh. “Fine,” he acquiesced. “One cup! That’s it, Barnes!”

“Good enough for me,” Bucky said, vaulting over the back of the couch to get everything back into place. 

“And,” Sam said, “winner tops tonight.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
